Between You, Me and Our Village
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/AU/Konoha dan Suna. Dua Desa yang tak pernah akur. Demi memperebutkan dan mempertahankan kedudukan, pertumpahan darah terjadi/RnR?/Don't like don't read!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between You, Me and Our Village by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/AU/Konoha dan Suna. Dua Desa yang tak pernah akur. Demi memperebutkan dan mempertahankan kedudukan, pertumpahan darah terjadi/RnR?/Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy read!**

**-Naruto-**

Konoha dan Suna. Dua kerajaan yang terkenal akan kehebatannya. Dua kerajaan yang saling memperebutkan kekuasaan demi mendapat sebuah penghargaan dan gelar 'Kerajaan Terkuat dari Semua Kerajaan.' Demi sebuah tahta, dua desa ini saling menunjukkan kehebatannya meski dengan cara tak halal. Mulai dari saling melempar ejekan, menuduh dan memfitnah hingga berujung pada peperangan yang menewaskan banyak korban tak berdosa hanya untuk keegoisan semata.

Gajah mati meninggalkan gading, harimau mati meninggalkan taring. Peribahasa yang melekat di kedua belah pihak. Ingin semua umat di bumi menghormati mereka sebagai kelompok terhebat yang pernah ada.

Peperangan antar Konoha dan Suna sampai pada generasi ketiga. Tak ada satupun orang yang tak membenci lawan mereka. Mulai dari Raja hingga rakyat jelata. Menaruh dendam pada dua belah pihak itu. Perkaranya hanya satu, keegoisan. Bukan cinta maupun harta, tapi tahta.

Tapi, apakah dua orang dari dua desa yang saling bermusuhan ini bisa merubah sejarah dari kerajaan mereka masing-masing?

Shikamaru dan Temari. Pemuda dan pemudi yang dipersatukan oleh garis Tuhan. Shikamaru merupakan penduduk Konoha sementara Temari merupakan putri dari Raja Kerajaan Suna. Keduanya menjalin tali asmara yang terlarang. Jika kedua Kerajaan tahu hubungan keduanya, maka akan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Keduanya bertemu dua bulan yang lalu. Saat Temari sedang menikmati kebebasan keluar istana tanpa pengawal yang senantiasa mendampingi. Berjalan-jalan di kaki bukit yang memisahkan antara Konoha dan Suna. Sambil bernyanyi kecil dan menari seraya membawa sekeranjang bunga yang dipetiknya. Di bukit yang memang terkenal dengan taman bunga alami yang indah. Kumpulan kupu-kupu dan lebah berterbangan dengan riang dan bebas. Mencari madu sumber makanan mereka. Mengiringi goyangan badan Temari yang menyebabkan gaunnya yang menjuntai berputar indah.

Di saat yang sama, seorang pemuda bersama kudanya yang berwarna kecokelatan juga sedang berjalan-jalan di sana. Selain sebagai tempatnya bersantai sambil memandangi langit yang dihiasi awan-awan, membiarkan kuda kesayangannya berkeliaran bebas dengan alamnya.

"Kyaa!" suara teriakan seorang wanita membangunkan Shikamaru dari acara santainya. Segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Di sebuah lubang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Seorang wanita terjebak di sana dan di bawahnya kumpulan duri-duri tajam siap membunuhnya kapan saja ia terjatuh. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Shikamaru menarik gadis itu keluar dari sana.

"Terima ... hah ... kasih.." ucap gadis pirang itu sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tidak masalah." Lelaki itu tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam dan saling pandang dalam radius kurang dari sepuluh _centimeter_. Saling mengamati kesempurnaan manusia ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Begitu indah untuk mereka lepaskan. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk pergi dari tatapan itu. Lama-kelamaan keduanya mendekat, dekat, dekat dan akhirnya saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Ciuman pertama di awal pertemuan. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau cantik dan manis. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Shikamaru bertanya setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya.

"Nama saya Temari, dari Suna."

"Nama yang indah, seindah dirimu. Dan perkenalkan nama saya Nara Shikamaru dari Konoha," Shikamaru sedikit memainkan kata-katanya yang jarang ia keluarkan di depan gadis manapun. Temari tersipu dipuji seperti itu. Wanita manapun akan merasa '_klepek-klepek_' jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria. Apalagi yang baru semenit berkenalan. Namun Temari merasakan ketulusan yang terpancar dari wajah Shikamaru. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." lanjut Shikamaru dan sukses kembali membuat gadis itu hampir melayang.

"Sepertinya, aku juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Pangeranku."

Begitulah pertemuan singkat antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Aneh memang. Tapi siapapun boleh saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tanpa memandang status.

Tapi pandangan status mereka berbeda di mata masing-masing penduduk desa mereka. Siapapun yang tahu tak 'kan mengijinkan tali kasih yang sudah terajut di antara mereka. Termasuk pemimpin mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari yang kesekian kalinya Shikamaru dan Temari bertemu di kaki bukit itu. Mengabarkan berita buruk yang terjadi.

"Apa? Tidak boleh, Shikamaru! Kau tidak boleh ikut perang itu!" Tangan Temari gemetaran sambil menggenggam pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Shikamaru. Kekhawatiran muncul di raut wajahnya. Shikamaru memegang kedua bahu Temari, menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa, Temari. Aku adalah prajurit Konoha sekaligus ahli strategi bagi desa kami. Setiap laki-laki yang ada harus menjadi prajurit demi mengabdi pada desa kami. Aku tak bisa lari dari perang itu. Perang yang terjadi antar desa kita. Atas kemauan ayahmu." Bukannya menenangkan malah makin membuat kekhawatiran Temari makin menjadi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau tak selamat? Bagaimana kalau prajurit desaku menghunuskan pedang tepat di jantungmu? Bagaimana..?" Temari tak melanjutkan kalimat mengerikannya karena air matanya meleleh dan tak bisa dibendung lagi. Shikamaru segera membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku janji akan kembali padamu dalam keadaan hidup."

Temari sempat mendengar kalimat itu dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Shikamaru.

**-Naruto-**

'BRAK!'

Suara gebrakan meja menggema di seluruh ruangan. Gebrakan dasyat itu terdengar hingga luar ruangan dan membuat pengawal yang berjaga berlonjak kaget. Bahkan seekor lalat pun tak ada yang berani mengepakkan sayap mereka kala Raja dari Kerajaan Suna itu menatap tajam manusia yang ada di ruangan, meski di dalam sana hanya ada ketiga penerus tahta.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" pria itu bangkit dari kursi tahtanya dan berjalan menuju Temari yang terus saja menundukkan kepala. Di sampingnya berdiri dua orang pangeran yang merupakan saudara muda dari Temari. Yang pertama berambut cokelat bernama Kankurou dan yang terakhir berambut merah menyala bernama Gaara.

"Kau tahu akibat dari berhubungan dengan Konoha, Temari?" pria yang merupakan ayah dari ketiga pewaris tahta kerajaan menunjuk pada Temari dan direspon dua kali anggukan kepala. "Apalagi jika kau berhubungan asmara dengan pria Konoha, mau dibawa kemana muka kita?" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu. "Mulai sekarang, ayah tak mau tahu kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan pria itu, jika tidak kepalamu akan jadi korban."

"Tapi, Ayah..!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dan mulai sekarang kau akan ayah pingit. Kau tidak boleh keluar istana tanpa sepengetahuan pengawal!" Temari kembali ingin protes tapi ayahnya dengan tanpa muka peduli keluar ruangan disusul putranya dengan tatapan mengejek seakan sedang menertawakannya.

Bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Ungkapan yang tepat dari Temari untuk kedua adiknya.

**-Naruto-**

Sampai pada H, Temari sama sekali tidak bisa seenaknya keluar masuk istana. Setiap gerak-geriknya selalu dicermati oleh pengawal-pengawal suruhan ayahnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Rasanya seperti berada dalam kurungan penjara.

Temari ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru, mengkhawatirkan keadaan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu di luar sana. Temari tahu, Shikamaru pasti juga sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Rasanya mereka saling memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat.

Sejak pagi tadi Temari terus-terusan merasa gelisah. Semalampun ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Pikirannya melayang pada Shikamaru dan peperangan yang dilaksanakan hari ini. Perang yang memang sudah turun-temurun ada hingga anak-cucu. Dua kerajaan besar yang tak pernah akur.

Barisan prajurit-prajurit lengkap dengan pakaian baja, tombak panjang dan perisai di tangan. Berjaga di sekitar istana. Prajurit dengan perlengkapan panah dan busur membentuk barisan di tempat yang lebih tinggi. Sementara prajurit dengan pedang ataupun tombak membentuk barisan di depan. Sebagian ada yang menunggangi kuda. Para penduduk wanita dan anak-anak sudah diungsikan sejak kemarin.

Entah pikiran apa yang tengah menghantui Temari, hatinya tergerak untuk ikut derta dalam peperangan dan berada di barisan depan, meski bukan yang pertama. Tentu saja secara diam-diam. Selama ini Temari selalu melatih pedang, memanah dan juga berkuda. Dilakukannya jika disaat yang genting seperti sekarang.

Temari melihat dari kejauhan, barisan dengan baju baja berjalan berbondong-bondong namun tetap membentuk barisan yang rapi. Temari dapat melihat dengan jelas meski sedikit samar. Shikamaru berada di barisan kedua. Terlihat dari kudanya yang khas. Ia memakai pakaian pelindung, perisai, dan pedang di pinggangnya.

Jantung Temari makin berdegup. Barisan awal dalam perang sangat rentan terhadap kematian. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi pada Shikamaru. Walaupun Shikamaru sudah berjanji untuk kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Semua kemungkinan baik dan buruk bisa terjadi. Semuanya atas kehendak Yang di Atas.

Setelah menunggu berbasa-basi tak jelas, kedua barisan itu maju. Berlari dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Semangat api membara. Dengan tombak diacungkan ke atas dan memacu kuda-kuda tak berdosa itu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Meneriakkan semangat kepahlawanan. Berharap pengabdian mereka tak sia-sia untuk sejarah kehidupan mereka yang _einmalig_, hanya sekali terjadi.

Temari ikut serta. Tak ambil pusing ketika dua kuda dengan penunggang menghampirinya, tangannya sigap menyabetkan kedua pedangnya. Lawannya tumbang seketika. Tanpa menunggu lama, bukit itu telah berubah menjadi lautan semut yang bergerombol jika dilihat dari atas. Saling menyabet pedang, menusukkan tombak dan melemparkan panah dengan busur. Keadaan berubah mengerikan. Mayat-mayat tak berdosa berserakan dengan keadaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Temari memperhatikan sekeliling. Pedangnya yang runcing dan mengkilat telah berlumuran darah. Entah sudah berapa manusia yang menjadi korbannya. Hanya beberapa prajurit saja yang masih bertahan dan menghabisi lawannya. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah kuda berlari kencang ke arahnya. Seekor kuda berwarna kecokelatan yang sejak tadi dicari Temari. Matanya yang hitam menatap tajam pada Temari yang wajahnya tertutup helm pelindung. Temari sudah mengetahui sosok prajurit itu. Tangan lawannya hampir menghunuskan pedang tajamnya ke arah Temari, namun Temari menghalanginya dengan perisai. Tapi sayang perbuatannya membuat Temari terjatuh dari pelana kuda karena tak bisa mengontrol kudanya.

Tubuh Temari terjerembab ke tanah. Prajurit itu turun dari pelana kudanya. Menghampiri Temari kemudian siap menghunuskan ujung pisau panjangnya ke tubuh Temari. Hampir saja pedang itu menusuk tubuh Temari kalau saja helm pelindung Temari tak terjatuh. Prajurit tadi melepaskan pedangnya tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara '_klontang_' melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Shikamaru—prajurit itu—tak hentinya melototkan matanya. Waktu serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Napasnya sesak. Hampir saja ia membunuh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang sedang tak berdaya di depannya. Entah pikiran apa yang membuat Shikamaru segera menggendong tubuh Temari dan membawanya bersama kuda kesayangan kemudian berlari menuju hutan yang lebat. Meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih saling menusukkan pedang.

**-Naruto-**

Temari mengerjapkan matanya. Pemandangan yang pertama lihat sangatlah berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia tak ingat apa-apa kenapa ia bisa sampai di bawah pohon yang rindang di dalam hutan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" seseorang mengagetkan dari samping. Shikamaru. Sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ikut dalam barisan perang itu?" Shikamaru menatap tajam wajah Temari.

"A-aku... aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat."

"Tapi itu sangat berbahaya, Temari! Apalagi kau ini perempuan!" Shikamaru meninggikan suaranya. Jengkel dengan perbuatan kekasihnya yang amat sangat nekat. Temari hampir saja menangis mendengar amarah Shikamaru. Ia hanya ingin Shikamaru selamat, meski ia yang harus mati. Ia tak peduli.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita selamat di sini." Shikamaru mulai mengontrol emosinya saat melihat raut wajah Temari yang berubah. Ia menyesal membentak Temari tadi. Bukan tipe Shikamaru bisa membentak seorang wanita dengan gampang.

"Maaf." ujar Temari lirih.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipi—Argh!" ucapan Shikamaru tertahan karena merasakan sakit pada bagian kakinya.

"Shikamaru, kakimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kena sabetan pedang saja." Shikamaru menenangkan Temari yang kelewat cemas. Jika dipikir, wajar saja Temari sangat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Darahnya keluar terus seperti itu!" Temari bangkit dan pergi entah kemana kemudian kembali dengan membawa beberapa daun tanaman _Eupharbia tirucalli L._(1#) atau biasa disebut daun patah tulang. Mengambil getahnya dan mengoleskan pada bagian kaki Shikamaru yang terluka.

"Dari mana kau tahu getah daun patah tulang bisa menyembuhkan luka?"

"Waktu kecil itu aku pernah terjatuh dan terluka, karena tidak ada obat, ibuku mengoleskan getah daun patah tulang untuk mengobati lukaku." jelas Temari. Shikamaru tersenyum senang karena Temari bisa memanfaatkan alam untuk hal yang penting.

Temari selesai mengoleskan getah itu pada kaki Shikamaru. Tinggal menunggu masa penyembuhan saja. Temari duduk di samping Shikamaru dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

"Setelah ini kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Mengembara ke ujung dunia sampai menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk kita berdua." Shikamaru tersenyum pada Temari. Temari memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Dengan berbekalkan cinta, keduanya nekat kabur demi mencari setitik kebahagiaan. Shikamaru merangkul bahu Temari dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Temari. Menikmati sebentar keromantisan yang sudah lama mereka rindukan.

"Itu mereka!" teriakan terdengar dari kejauhan. Segerombolan orang berlarian menuju arah Shikamaru dan Temari. Temari merasa itu adalah pengawal yang sedang mencari dirinya. Temari bangkit, Shikamaru juga ingin bangkit tapi keadaan kakinya sangat tak memungkinkan. Jadinya Shikamaru hanya terduduk lemas. Temari menghampiri kuda Shikamaru yang terparkir tak begitu jauh. Baru saja melepas ikatannya, kuda Shikamaru sudah lari tunggang langgang ketakutan.

Temari menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih tak berdaya. "Shikamaru ayo kita lari!"

"Tidak bisa Temari. Kakiku tak bisa bergerak. Kau larilah duluan, aku akan menyusul." kata Shikamaru dengan napas terengah-engah menahan perih. Entah mengapa khasiat getah daun patah tulang tak manjur.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau pergi kalau tidak bersamamu!" teriak Temari sambil menangis dan memeluk tubuh Shikamaru.

"Larilah, Temari. Jangan pedulikan aku!" Shikamaru hampir melepas pelukan Temari, tapi Temari malah mempererat pelukannya. Shikamaru tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tenaganya semakin berkurang. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada mereka berdua. Baru saja mereka merencanakan perjalanan yang menyenangkan, tapi kenapa semuanya malah seperti ini? Shikamaru mengutuk dalam hati. Mengutuk takdir yang sudah digoreskan dalam tinta kehidupannya.

Shikamaru sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi kala sebuah panah melesat ke arah mereka dan menusuk tubuh Temari hingga tembus dan Shikamaru dapat merasakan ujung panah itu menusuk perutnya. Shikamaru dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara rintihan Temari dalam pelukannya. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Panah kedua kembali melesat. Rintihan Temari makin keras. Shikamaru juga merasakan kesakitan, meski rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan Temari.

Bibir Temari mulai mengalirkan darah dan merembes melalui pakaian Shikamaru. Shikamaru memeluk erat tubuh Temari. Dan di saat yang sama, panah ketiga menancap pada bagian hati Temari. Darah kembali mengalir deras dari mulut Temari. Sampai detik berikutnya Shikamaru sama sekali tak merasakan hembusan napas Temari. Oh, Tidak!

"Temari! Hah ... jangan ... mati!" kata Shikamaru disela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban datang dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya malaikat sedang tak berpihak pada mereka. Malaikat pencabut nyawa telah mengambil nyawa Temari terlebih dahulu. Tangan Shikamaru meraih pangkal panah yang menancap di tubuh Temari dan menusukkannya lebih dalam sehingga Shikamaru merasa ujung panah itu menembus hatinya.

Dua hati yang dipersatukan. Mengantarkan Shikamaru pada gerbang kematiannya.

Shikamaru merasa semuanya menjadi gelap gulita. Persediaan oksigen di muka bumi ini kian menipis, padahal sekarang mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang. Hal terakhir yang Shikamaru tahu adalah suara derap kaki yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempatnya. Setelah itu Shikamaru sudah tak mengetahui apa-apa lagi.

Akhir dari kisah yang tragis. Kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang berakhir dengan kematian. Cinta yang dipersatukan dengan kematian. Menjadikan takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan pada mereka.

**-Naruto-**

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

**(1#) **_**Eupharbia tirucalli L. **_**: adalah nama Latin untuk tanaman patah tulang**

**Mind to review?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**JIRO**


End file.
